Only Her, Ya?
by synstropezia
Summary: Dazai Osamu hanya merasa iri pada Izumi Kyouka yang lebih dekat dengan Nakajima Atsushi.


Pada dasarnya, kehidupan manusia tidak betul-betul damai.

Jika bisa dan kehidupan selanjutnya mengizinkan, Dazai Osamu ingin menjadi kipas angin yang hanya perlu berputar tanpa memikirkan apa pun. Kehidupan manusia memang tidak betul-betul damai, seperti kegiatan santainya yang tampak tenteram di luar saja. Apabila seseorang mendengar suara hati, maka akan ditemukannya lika-liku labirin bernama pikiran–labirin yang tak pernah berhenti mencari dan menemukan, lalu menghilang dalam kematian.

"Kerja bagus, Kyouka-_chan_." Dengan kembalinya seorang anggota, sepi di kantor Agensi Detektif Bersenjata ini mulai berkurang. Rekan lain turut menyambut, walau Dazai memilih membisu.

Selama napasnya menyambung kehidupan, Dazai mustahil mampu menjinakkan labirin tersebut, meski ia bisa menulikan telinga dari suara Nakajima Atsushi yang akhir-akhir ini tertuju pada Izumi Kyouka.

"Uhm. Terima kasih. Atsushi-_kun _mau ke mana?" Tanpa disadarinya Dazai akan menurunkan buku yang menutupi wajah, dan memandang iris biru dongker Kyouka setiap gadis itu bersuara. Tatapannya setenang rembulan, walau jauh di dalam sana terusik oleh percakapan mereka.

"Hari ini Yosano-_sensei_ pergi menjalankan misi. Aku diminta menggantikannya berbelanja."

"Boleh aku ikut?" Samudra di dalam mata Kyouka tampak hidup, oleh cahaya yang berkelip-kelip. Namun, Dazai tidak bisa berbahagia dengan tulus atas apa yang berubah pada Kyouka, karena Atsushi selalu saja mencampuri prosesnya.

"Kyouka-_chan_ baru saja pulang. Tidak mau beristirahat dulu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo pergi."

"Tunggu sebentar. Siapa tahu yang lain ingin menitip sesuatu."

Jadilah sebelum berangkat Atsushi mengabsen kebutuhan mereka satu per satu. Giliran terakhir adalah Dazai. Pemuda jangkung itu terdiam cukup lama, seolah-olah berniat menahan Atsushi supaya tidak berangkat.

"Jadi bagaimana? Dazai-_san_ sudah terpikirkan sesuatu?"

"Bawakan aku wanita cantik yang mau diajak bunuh diri ganda~ Jangan lupa berikan fotoku yang paling ganteng supaya mereka tertarik."

"Kurasa itu mustahil." Lagi pula beginilah Dazai. Candaannya terdengar serius, sedangkan keseriusannya seperti bercanda. Hal terbaik yang bisa Atsushi berikan adalah senyuman kecil yang tak seberapa, tetapi diam-diam Dazai nantikan kehadirannya (begitupun Kyouka)

"Heee~ Mengecewakan sekali. Padahal Atsushi-_kun_ bisa sekalian belajar mengobrol dengan wanita. Kalau begini terus kamu jomblo seumur hidup, lho~"

"Tenang saja, Dazai-_san_. Ada Kyouka-_chan_ yang bisa kuajak mengobrol. Soal terus menjomblo atau tidak ... do-doakan saja, oke? Semoga nanti Kyouka-_chan_ mau menerima perasaanku."

Santainya ini hanya pura-pura, karena Dazai Osamu sibuk merasai iri dibandingkan melapangkan dada.

* * *

**Only Her, Ya?**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Waktu seperti terburu-buru untuk mengakhiri Jumat yang membosankan ini. Senja tahu-tahu datang, dan sinar jingganya mengetuk-ngetuk jendela agensi yang memaksa Dazai bangun. Usai menahan Atsushi dengan obrolan basi, kemudian pandangan Kyouka sekilas menemui sepasang kakao-nya, Dazai langsung tertidur tanpa ingat memimpikan apa. Mungkin saja begitu indah, sampai terlupakan dengan mudah.

Sesuatu yang indah memiliki umur lebih pendek, bukan? Lagi-lagi Dazai teringat pada Atsushi, karena sosoknya itu merupakan kebahagiaan sederhana yang termasuk keindahan.

_TAP ... TAP ... TAP ..._

Hening perlahan-lahan pecah oleh suara langkah yang terdengar khas. Biru dongker dan cokelat kakao berjumpa di satu titik, lantas bertukar kata-kata dalam sunyi yang kembali menyelimuti–bagi Dazai jauh lebih baik, dibandingkan ramai tetapi terasa sepi untuknya setiap ia menyadari; dirinya bukanlah Kyouka yang tersenyum, karena mendengarkan Atsushi berbicara.

"Kantornya mau ditutup, Dazai-_san_." Kunci diperlihatkan pada yang bersangkutan. Kyouka memberikan dua menit untuk Dazai bersiap-siap. Namun, seniornya itu tak kunjung menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin beranjak.

"Terus kenapa?"

"Nanti aku kunci."

"Kunci saja kalau begitu~ Aku malas bangun." Untuk meyakinkan Kyouka matanya sengaja dipejamkan. Dazai tahu betul kepura-puraan ini mustahil mematahkan semangat Kyouka, dan terbukti karena ia memilih duduk di sofa seberang.

"Akan kutunggu sampai Dazai-_san_ bangun."

Baru lima belas menit berlalu Dazai kembali membuka mata. Mau selama apa pun dirinya memanggil kantuk, mungkin memang mustahil karena sudah terpuaskan. Kini giliran Kyouka yang terpejam, entah betulan tidur atau sekadar mengistirahatkan tubuh. Jarak tak kasatmata di tengah-tengah mereka menjadikan Dazai merasa; kata-katanya tidak pernah ingin untuk tiba pada Kyouka yang terasa asing.

Ternyata tanpa Atsushi mereka seperti ini, ya? Sangat canggung dan seperti tidak mengenali diri sendiri.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Ah. Jantungnya nyaris copot gara-gara intonasi Kyouka terdengar tajam. Jika pertanyaan barusan adalah sebilah pisau, mungkin Dazai telah meregang nyawa dan Kyouka menjadi malaikatnya walau itu sulit dibayangkan.

"Jangan mengagetkanku, dong~ Kyouka-_chan_ boleh menanyakan apa pun, kok. Sebisa mungkin aku jawab."

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa Dazai-_san_ selalu melihat ke arahku. Ada perlu, kah?" Sebelum berbelanja pun Kyouka merasa Dazai menatapnya dengan cara yang ganjil. Sorot mata itu bukan seperti membenci, tetapi jauh dari bersahabat dan sulit untuk memastikannya.

"Sekarang sudah tidak~" Dazai sekadar membalikkan badan ke arah berlawanan. Matanya hanya menangkap kulit sofa yang mulai terkelupas, lalu dikorek guna mengusir bosan.

"Aku serius."

"Ya ... aku hanya merasa kamu dan Atsushi-_kun_ sangat akrab. Kyouka-_chan_ juga cepat beradaptasi dengan anggota lain, tentu hal itu sangat baik. Sebagai seniormu memangnya salah jika memperhatikan?"

"Bagiku matamu seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, bukan memperhatikan."

"Menyembunyikan sesuatu, ya? Kyouka-_chan_ mengatakan hal yang menarik~ Itu hanya perasaanmu, kok. Remaja sepertimu memang lebih sensitif dalam hal beginian, apa lagi cewek."

"Kata Yosano-_sensei_ kau cemburu." Mendadak Dazai terbatuk-batuk akibat tersedak ludah. Bukan siapa yang mengatakannya yang membuat Dazai terkejut, melainkan kata 'cemburu' karena pemuda jangkung itu merasa pilihan kata tersebut berlebihan.

"Ya ampun~ Enggak yang muda atau dewasa sama-sama sensitif. Aku tahu diriku ini tampan, tetapi kalian berdua jangan berprasangka aneh-aneh, dong."

"Kalau begitu katakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Aku yakin Dazai-_san_ menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Membatin 'mampus' hingga ribuan kali pun nasibnya mustahil berubah. Penyesalan Dazai menjadikan kata-kata begitu pahit, dan memilih tinggal di angan daripada menampakkan wujud. Meskipun telah membelakanginya, cara tatapan Kyouka bekerja seolah-olah terus memburu Dazai. Mereka seperti bermain kejar-kejaran di dalam pikiran masing-masing, tanpa satu pun jalan untuk meloloskan diri karena yang Kyouka incar adalah hati Dazai.

Gadis polos yang keras kepala seperti itu, dan pemuda setengah harimau yang cenderung rapuh dibandingkan bersikap sebagai jagoan sangatlah manis, bukan? Dazai hanya seperti orang ketiga yang menumpang singgah, kemudian lewat begitu saja tanpa berarti apa-apa.

(Pada akhirnya Atsushi justru menemukan arti yang ia cari di dalam Kyouka, dan bukan Dazai)

"Hari hampir malam, lho. Tidak bisa besok saja?" Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam. Jingga perlahan memudar dari peredaran hari, digantikan warna hitam yang terasa kosong.

"Menunda-nunda tidaklah baik."

"Baiklah~ Lagi pula jika aku kabur, Kyouka-_chan _pasti mengejarku." Sebelum memulainya Dazai lebih dulu memperbaiki posisi duduk. Pandangan mereka kini saling menyapa, dan setelah sapaan itu usai Dazai berhenti melarikan diri.

Mungkin benar katanya, menunda-nunda tidaklah baik apa lagi soal perasaan.

"Menurutmu bagaimana jika aku bilang diriku iri dengan hubunganmu dan Atsushi-_kun_?"

"Kenapa iri?" Tidak satu pun ide terbesit di kepalanya. Lagi pula Kyouka merasa hubungan mereka biasa saja–tiada yang spesial untuk disorot secara berlebihan.

"Ujung-ujungnya Atsushi-_kun_ hanya memerlukan Kyouka-_chan_. Tanpa diriku juga dia pasti tidak masalah, dan ketika memikirkan itu rasanya ... menakutkan."

Akan bagaimanakah rasanya ketika seseorang berpikir ia masih memiliki orang itu, tetapi nyatanya telah dibuang pada masa lalu? Keegoisan Dazai memang berlebihan. Siapa pula dirinya sampai ingin mendominasi, bahkan memiliki secara utuh walau perasaan Dazai tidak melebihi seorang teman? Meski Atsushi pun sebatas menganggap Dazai sebagai penyelamatnya, tanpa menaruh harapan lebih?

_"... Semoga nanti Kyouka-chan mau menerima perasaanku_."

Atsushi yang ingin memiliki Kyouka dengan cintanya, sementara Dazai karena keegoisan semata jelas sangat tidak tahu diri.

"Di mataku Atsushi-_kun_ mirip dengan Odasaku. Odasaku adalah orang yang berharga untukku, tetapi dia mati setelah menyelesaikan misi. Ketika menyadari Atsushi-_kun_ memiliki kemiripan dengan Odasaku, aku langsung berpikir tidak ingin ditinggalkan lagi."

"Kalau aku tidak memilikinya untuk diriku sendiri, kupikir Atsushi-_kun_ akan meninggalkanku dengan cara yang jauh lebih parah dibandingkan Odasaku." Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar bukan main, kala membayangkan Atsushi pergi tanpa pernah melihat ke arahnya lagi. Akhir seperti itu adalah yang terburuk, dibandingkan gagal membayar dosa dan masuk neraka.

"Ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang masih hidup itu pasti mengerikan. Aku tidak ingin merasakannya sampai kapan pun. Jika Atsushi-_kun_ berpaling, lalu lebih memilih Kyouka-_chan _rasanya aku enggak ikhlas."

Bercerita sambil menunduk membuat ekspresi Dazai tak terbaca. Sewaktu Dazai mengangkat kepala, dan menjumpai mata biru dongker itu sekali lagi ekspektasinya seketika berguguran–tak ada rasa bersalah, sesal, atau sejenisnya yang Dazai pikir akan Kyouka tunjukkan–pandangan sang gadis begitu jernih, seolah-olah Dazai menyaksikan biru langit di dalam tatapannya yang tegas, namun memiliki kelembutan tersendiri.

"Ketika berbelanja Atsushi-_kun _berkata, 'setiap orang yang kukenal memiliki tempatnya masing-masing di dalam hatiku'."

"Ternyata Atsushi-_kun _tahu, ya." Entah soal perasaannya yang abu-abu, ataupun kejanggalan di antara dia dan Kyouka. Kelegaan terbit di dalam senyuman Dazai, dan kehangatan menjamah seluruh panca indranya.

"Kunikida-_san_ yang memberitahunya. Dia bilang pada Atsushi-_kun _kalau tatapanmu sangat aneh."

"Lalu?"

"Seperti kata Yosano-_sensei_, Kunikida-_san_ juga berpikir Dazai-_san_ cemburu karena aku lebih dekat dengan Atsushi-_kun_. Kunikida-_san _juga menambahkan, jika Dazai-_san _mungkin takut Atsushi-_kun_ akan direbut olehku."

"Hubungan Yosano-_sensei_ dan Kunikida-_kun _itu mencurigakan sebenarnya~ Mereka bisa sehati begitu, ya. Jangan-jangan sudah pacaran." Kemungkinan besar Dazai sengaja membelokkan arah pembicaraan. Mereka yang nyaris tiba di ujung percakapan membuat kegelisahan Dazai bertambah jelas, bukan?

Gelisah, karena Dazai belum siap mendapatkan jawaban dari Kyouka yang ia takutkan; lagi-lagi berbeda dengan ekspektasi.

"Terlepas dari semu itu, aku tidak mungkin menggantikan posisi Dazai-_san_ di dalam hati Atsushi-_kun_." Kehangatan langsung pamit, usai Kyouka mengatakannya dengan kenaifan yang Dazai benci. Bagaimana bisa ia seyakin ini untuk memberikan harapan? Apakah dibalik pemberian tersebut ada keinginan menjatuhkan, walau prasangka Dazai tidaklah masuk akal?

Mengangkat seseorang setinggi mungkin, kemudian menjatuhkannya tanpa membiarkan ia bangkit adalah definisi yang tepat untuk Dazai, bukan? Pembunuh sekalipun Kyouka tidaklah demikian, karena gadis itu memang memiliki kebaikan namun sayangnya terpendam.

"Siapa yang tahu? Hati manusia itu mudah berubah, Kyouka-_chan_. Selama Atsushi-_kun_ juga manusia, dia pasti pernah mengubah perasaannya."

"Perasaannya berubah menjadi lebih kuat, terhadap seseorang yang Atsushi-_kun _sayangi."

"Memangnya Kyouka-_chan_ tahu arti menyayangi?"

"Aku yakin kita sama-sama tahu arti menyayangi adalah melindungi Atsushi-_kun_, meskipun caranya berbeda."

"Kenapa Kyouka-_chan_ yakin kamu tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisiku di hati Atsushi-_kun_?"

"Karena Atsushi-_kun s_endiri yang bilang kita memiliki posisi masing-masing di hatinya, dan Atsushi-_kun_ juga berkata Dazai-_san_ adalah seseorang yang berharga. Apa alasan itu kurang?"

"Begitulah~ Soalnya banyak yang ingin kutanyakan dari ucapanmu. Selain itu–" Sebuah gantungan kelinci disodorkan pada Dazai yang terheran-heran. Kyouka mengulurkan tangan kanannya agar Dazai mengikuti, lantas memberikan hadiah tersebut entah bermaksud apa.

"Buat apa Kyouka-_chan _memberikanku ini?"

"Membayar utang Dazai-_san_ adalah hal yang berat. Jadi, hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan."

"Ulang tahunku sudah lewat, lho. Sekarang juga bukan natal atau tahun baru."

"Hadiah itu adalah rasa terima kasihku pada Dazai-_san_, karena telah membawa Atsushi-_kun_ ke agensi. Tanpa Dazai-_san_ aku belum tentu bertemu Atsushi-_kun_, dan keluar dari Port Mafia untuk memulai hidup baru."

"Pfttt ... kenapa Kyouka-_chan_ memilih kelinci? Aku lebih suka kepiting." Meskipun Dazai tidak menolaknya, dan langsung dipasangkan pada ponsel. Sepasang mata Kyouka kembali berbinar-binar–sangat menggemaskan sekaligus cocok.

"Kelinci adalah hal pertama yang Atsushi-_kun _berikan padaku. Aku hanya terpikirkan itu." Dalam bentuk boneka maksudnya. Mendengar jawaban segamblang itu Dazai sekadar tertawa, kemudian beranjak berdiri. Mereka tidak hanya hidup di hari ini, masih ada hari-hari lain yang menanti dan beristirahat sangatlah penting.

"Baiklah, baiklah~ Ayo kita pulang."

"Dazai-_san_ tidak ingin bertanya apa pun lagi? Aku pasti menjawabnya."

"Malas, ah~ Untuk saat ini cukup dengan mengetahui, kalau kita memiliki posisi masing-masing di Atsushi-_kun_." Walau tidak betul-betul paham Kyouka memilih mengganguk. Lagi pula jika Dazai meragukannya ia justru menjadi senior yang kejam.

Hati Atsushi tidaklah sesempit itu, sampai posisi seseorang dapat dengan mudah tergeser. Mereka semua pasti muat di dalam hatinya yang ibarat langit tanpa batas.

(Keesokan harinya Atsushi pun memberikan hadiah terima kasih kepada Dazai–sebuah bunga amaryllis yang berarti 'percakapan')

Tamat.


End file.
